If I Break
by Atomic Kokoro
Summary: When a suicidal Masaomi find himself kidnapped and taken miles from Ikebukuro, he questions if it's worth the risk to get back.


**What If I Break?**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When a suicidal Masaomi find himself kidnapped and taken miles from Ikebukuro, he questions if it's worth the risk to get back.

…

**Before You Read**

I dunno why, but the song, "The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars, made my wheels turn. Gotta go back and forth between this and _Sickeningly Sweet_. Ugh...

Anyways, on with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

**If I Whisper**

_Come back. Please, come back. You aren't too far from being saved._

Masaomi grabbed Mikado's shoulder and forced him to face him. _Listen to me. I can save you. Please come back._

Mikado shook his hand and smacked away Masaomi's hand. _Forget it. If you're going to save anyone, save yourself._

The blond dropped his chin to his chest. _I'm too far from being saved. If I can save you, then there might be hope..._

_Give me a break, Masaomi._ The pepper glanced away and rolled his eyes. _Don't give me this. I don't need to be saved._

Again, Masaomi tried to reach him. _You don't realize what you're doing. If you continued this..._ He hesitated. _...you might end up dead._

_How do you know?_ Mikado glared at Masaomi and stepped out of his reach. _You know nothing about what I'm doing._

_I know enough,_ Masaomi whispered. _Please come back. I don't know what I can do without you..._

Mikado grabbed the collar of Masaomi's shirt and pulled him close. _Oh, sure. You managed to live in Ikebukuro for four years without me, and you disappear on me for almost a year. I think you'll be just __fine._

Tears welled up in hazel eyes. _I couldn't do it. I don't think you understand-_

Mikado pushed Masaomi backward and he collapsed. _No, you don't understand! You never have, you never will._ Mikado turned away, refusing to face him. _Just go, Masaomi. Don't come back._ Masaomi got to his knees, reaching for Mikado, but he turned and walked away. _I don't ever want to see you again._

Masaomi froze, watching him disappear. The words echoed endlessly, ringing still long after the pepper was gone.

…

The blond laid on his back on his bed and stared into the ceiling, a blank white canvas. A leaking faucet dripping water from the kitchen. The floorboards creaked and settled. He moved his fingers, feeling the cloth in his hands, the crunching of fabric loud in the silence.

A clock tick, tick, ticked on the wall, filling what silence outstayed it's welcome. The room was dark. The curtains were shut tight, the door shut tight, but the night still held itself above.

Quietly, a raging fire sprouted from beneath his bed. It spread to the night stand, cackling gently as it melted the alarm clock and crisped the wood. Slowly, it crept around the bed and rose higher, it's light raging into an inferno.

The blond did nothing but stare at the ceiling, entranced by the ever growing orange against the white.

The fire continued to peel the wall paper, drag it down to the ground and sink it between the boards. Then, it began to creep up the bed posts, burning the sheets he laid on. The heat warmed his legs. A spark ignited his jeans, but he still didn't move. The fire moved up his leg, white-hot pain searing every fiber. His fist clutched the sheets and tossed his head.

He held his pain into whimpers, trying not to scream. The fire rose and spread, consuming everything below his hips and still growing. All he could feel was the pain, and _it felt so good_. He threw his head from side to side, panting and whimpering but never screaming.

A few moments of searing pain passed...and something rose from the fires beside his bed.. He stared at it through the corner of his eye. It reached forward and he closed his eyes. Long, twisted fingernails brushed his cheek, whispering incoherent words. Shivers ran down his spine as quickly as the fire spread over his chest.

"I'll take you," it's voices whispered. "but I'll keep you alive. You're mine, but on the Earth. You'll breathe, but every breath you take will _make you suffer_."

The clock stopped ticking.

He gasped, his eyes snapping open. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he remained frozen on his bed. Slowly, he turned his head and looked over his home.

No fire. No demon.

Just his home.

In the dark.

In the silence.

Just the dark.

Just the silence.

And just him.


End file.
